Extreme Paintball: All-Star Edition
TBA Plot We start at the Spa Hotel where the lady Owls are enjoying some first-class massages. Courtney is actually so relaxed that she says she doesn’t care how “Lindsiot” made her look like a fool after picking her as Captain; Beth tries to defend her friend, but is too distracted by her massage to actually do so. Meanwhile, at the entertainment room Sam and Cameron are bonding over an arcade machine (which Cameron has never played before) while the gamer congratulates Cameron on helping their team win the previous challenge. Things aren’t so relaxed at the loser cave since Jo and Brick are having an argument about how the other should have been possibly eliminated. Jo points out that Brick lost to a girl and should’ve gone while Brick argues that Jo’s rotten attitude alone should’ve been her downfall! He’s especially shocked that with the little friends she has (if any) and the fact that Lightning dumped her (Yikes! Don’t play that card Brick!) Jo had NO safety! As their teammates watch uncomfortably Jo furiously storms out to “go for a run” and a concerned Sky runs after her. Beardo decides to apologize to Brick for nominating him but the cadet assures him not to worry since he did what he thought was best. Jasmine nudges Shawn to ask has the cadet to join them for foraging which makes Shawn comment in the confessional that Jasmine is trying to get him to socialize more, but he’s still REALLY hesitant in putting trust in anyone else. The trio leaves to forage while Sky is attempting to calm down Jo outside the cave; her confessional states that she admires Jo’s drive, but she doesn’t want Jo’s attitude to get the better of her. At the Seahorses’ treehouse the guys decide to sunbathe on the deck (huh, guess Topher wanted to have some “bro” time) while the girls celebrate not having to sleep in the cave for once. Lindsay tells Dakota to take a group “celebration selfie” on her yPhone (Chef was supposed to confiscate that!), with the heiress jokingly saying she’ll just crop Katie out after. Katie gets annoyed and walks out to the other deck while Lindsay tells Dakota she “should never joke about cropping out a girl in a selfie”. In her confessional Katie expresses some worry that she may be an easy target if her team loses since the “bros” are a unit and Dakota and she don’t get along too well. While sulking on the deck she spots Brick foraging in the distance and the cadet waves at her, which she returns. For today’s challenge we’re bringing back season one’s Paintball Deer Hunt, but as an added surprise the paintball guns will have season five’s Doom Balloons as ammo! Each team will have their hunters and deer, which have already been pre-determined, the first team to lose all their deer will be nominating two players for elimination and stay a night at the loser cave while the last team standing gets immunity and the Spa Hotel! The hunters will each grab their paintball guns from a crate with their team logo, and whoever’s gun has the team logo will be the team captain for today. Geoff, Lindsay, and Dakota come for Team Beauty and Dakota’s gun has the logo! Beth, Leshawna, and Scarlett each get their guns, but Leshawna’s is the only one with a logo! Finally for Team Brawn, Brick, Shawn, Jo, Beardo, and Sugar each reach in the crate and it’s decided that Jo will be team captain! The remaining players put on their deer accessories and before they head out with a ten minute head start, I warn them that if they remove any part of their costume they’ll eliminate themselves from the challenge. As the hunters wait for the head start to end Lindsay takes the opportunity to get another group selfie with Beth and Leshawna in their hunting gear. Dakota suggests the two teams work together to take out the Brawns first and after discussing it among themselves, the Brains agree on the brief alliance. Sugar pulls Scarlett to the side and tells her the two should start working together again and suggests becoming part of her alliance; in Scarlett’s confessional she states that with another team backing her up and by having an inter-team alliance with Sugar the probability of winning is being stacked in her favor. As the two shake on the agreement the waiting time is up and all the hunters head into the woods! Topher is strolling through the woods, trying to think of some more ways to boost the ratings, when he comes face-to-face with Sugar. He attempts to sweet talk her, but doesn’t realize that Scarlett is sneaking up behind him! The girls shoot him with a combination of slime and mustard balloons as Sugar shouts that the challenge would be 10x better if she could shoot Ella! Further in the woods Courtney is annoyed that she is the only reliable deer for the team since Cameron and Sam are both easy targets; Scott runs into her and attempts to flirt, but has little success. The two reveal that they are trying to hide at a nearby stream, but both think it’s in the direction they are headed. As they walk forward the teens bump into each other causing their antlers to lock together! Courtney is annoyed this happened “again” while Scott seems to enjoy the two’s “closeness” haha. Elsewhere, Brick is searching for deer and at the same time Katie is being cautious as to what’s in front of her; the two startle one another but as Katie admits defeat Brick gives her the chance to run since he “would never shoot a woman”. This moment is cut short when Jo, who sees them from a bush, shoots her balloons at the two of them! The two run away feeling very itchy while Jo just laughs it off saying her day “just got made”. Shawn and Beardo are chasing after Cameron and Sam (the latter already being hit by a relish balloon and is shielding Cameron from the onslaught), when Beth and Leshawna emerge from the bushes and give chase right back! The boys end up falling into a pitfall and Sky, who heard their screams, runs to check on them. However, this was all a trap by Scarlett who shoots a balloon at Sky that is filled with bees (guess bees don’t like Sky very much haha)! Jasmine is doing her best to keep low to the ground (being tall DOES have disadvantages!), but when she bumps into a pair of boots Lindsay sweetly apologizes before shooting her with a balloon filled with mud and running off. Dakota and Geoff manage to run into Lighting and tell him to keep any of deer from the Brains safe until all of the Bulls are eliminated; not long after that Lighting finds Cameron cowering in a bush and hoists him onto his shoulders. Back with the “lovebirds” Courtney and Scott, the two are having trouble navigating through the woods until Lindsay happily greets them. The C.I.T believes this is karma, but gets confused when Lindsay untangles the two and shoots SCOTT with a spider-filled balloon and sends him running off! Jo is right on Lighting and Cameron’s tail, but just as she is about to shoot her ex-boyfriend (after she shot Cameron), who managed to trip, I announce that all of the deer for the Brawn have been shot and the team is eliminated! The jockette smashes her gun and walks away furious as Lightning laughs it off. She runs into Sugar and tells the pageant queen to “get her connections ready” before continuing to storm off. After hearing the announcement, Courtney runs away from Lindsay only to get shot by Geoff with a sneezing powder balloon, making the Glamorous Seahorses the winners! Jo is in full control as the Mighty Bulls head into yet another nomination ceremony… Who knew hunting could be so fun to watch? I did, DUH! Because they were still the dominating team, the Bulls ended up being the target of the temporary between Team Beauty and Team Brain. On top of their second loss in a row, the Mighty Bulls (minus Scott and Sugar) had every reason to worry the minute Jo became Team Captain. Due to getting on her nerves constantly and with Jo suspecting something between him and Katie, Brick was her first pick for nomination and placed Sky on the chopping block with him to serve as a pawn and to “test her trust”. At the elimination ceremony, everyone was surprised when I revealed that both Brick and Sky would be going home! Trivia *This episode marks Brick's first time being eliminated. **Also, with Brick's elimination, Scott has outranked every contestant from the second generation. Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes